Perseus Basilikus
Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Magic Apocryphal Vision Apocryphal Vision is the unique eye magic used by Perseus, and the reason for his alias "The Cockatrice"; this is derived from his signature spell Cockatrice. Apocryphal Vision is housed within Perseus' left eye, and takes the form of a red iris, a fairly standard magical eye. He learned the magic from a Spirit, who he beat in a bet - or so he claims. As an eye magic, Apocryphal Vision involves the use of the eye of the user to perform a multitude of magical abilities. Apocryphal Vision itself has a large array of spells and abilities within it. The overall theme seems to be to do with the use of changing the eye based on mythological creatures, giving different abilities based on the stories of said creature. * Cockatrice: '''This is Perseus' most used form, and the reason for his moniker "The Cockatrice". The red eye turns black in places, drawing a draconic creature with a rooster's head; a Cockatrice. This eye releases silvery-grey beams on activation, that transforms the target into stone. This stone can then be mentally controlled by Perseus, making him able to turn an opponent into an ally, the environment into a weapon, and much more. The stone has a grey colour, and seems to be a sort of metamorphic rock, having no visible layers or grains. Perseus has been known to transform his own body into stone to enhance his formidable strength further. ** '''Basilisk: '''A variant of Cockatrice, this turns purely living matter to stone. This stone is very weak, and can be broken easier - making Basilisk act as an exclusively offensive technique. * '''Minotaur: * Qirin: * Oni: * Phantom: * Vampire: Teleportation Magic A common magic with an array of uses, Teleportation Magic is one of Perseus' most used magics. He uses it both in and out of battle, flying around the battlefield and creating myriad opportunities to attack. Perseus' lack of superhuman speed puts him at a disadvantage against many opponents, so this magic acts as a way for him to even out said weakness. Perseus has weaponised this magic as well, making him a dangerous combatant in any area. * Direct Line: By focusing on an area within his line of sight, Perseus is able to almost instantly travel to the location. This is the first spell any user of the magic learns, and the most useful in a combat application. Having greater 'speed' than the opponent allows more attacks to be thrown and avoided, making this spell very useful. The teleportation is performed by breaking apart the body into it's subatomic particles and binding them and the mind to magic energy; this energy is subsequently bound to light beams headed in the general direction of the target. When the energy lands, it proceeds to reconstruct the body from the particles. The teleport itself is as fast as light, which is very, very fast. * Distance Jump: With a charge time relative to the distance being traveled - one second per five kilometres wished to travel - Perseus can travel to anywhere he has been or can imagine. Seeing a good enough image of a place can be used to stimulate the imagination and act as am anchor for the jump. This is not very practical in combat due to the lack of time for the charge to be completed, but makes travel very easy. This does, however, use a large amount of power, making it only feasible distances of around one hundred kilometres and lower. The process is identical to Direct Line, but due to light traveling exclusively in straight lines, it involves transferring the energy that the body and mind becomes from light beam to light beam mid-flight, which drastically increases the amount of energy used. * Space Gate: '''Through a similar process to a Distance Jump, Perseus can create a Space Gate. By focusing on the place he wishes to go to and the place he is in simultaneously, a split in space is made. This crack leads from one place to the other, and persists for as long as Perseus wishes it to. This gate can be used by absolutely anyone, and has a variety of uses: moving a large amount of allies in one go, acting as a shield, or even a weapon. Things on one side of the portal can affect the other side - Perseus can fly by creating a portal above him that leads directly downwards, making the gravity of the earth beneath him affect him equally up and down - but the distance for portals is as limited as Direct Line. * '''Remote Transport: Abilities Trivia * Image is Rokudo Mukuro from Katekyō Hitman Reborn. ** Slight inspiration was taken from his character, him having eye magic being a key part,. Category:Former Prisoner Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Diablo Guild Category:Eye Magic User Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Male